1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPDs) include a pair of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer. For example, OLED displays include an organic light-emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. OLED displays further include a display substrate including a display area for displaying images, a peripheral area, and an encapsulation substrate encapsulating the display substrate.
Display devices can also include a touch sensor for receiving touch input from a user. The touch sensor is used to determine whether an object approaches or contacts the screen and to generate contact information about the contact position, etc., by detecting a change in a property of the touch sensor. Touch sensors can sense changes in various properties such as pressure, charge, and light which are applied to a screen when a user approaches or contacts the screen with a finger, a touch pen, etc., to input characters or draw pictures. The display device can receive an image signal to display an image based on the contact information. Touch sensors are classified based on the properties measured, such as resistance, capacitance, electro-magnetic (EM) waves, etc.